


Beatdown

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blood, Boxing & Fisticuffs, F/M, Fist Fights, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Just havin a good time beating each other up, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: Murdoc is a pro at street fighting, you're a champion boxer, who will win?





	Beatdown

It didn’t bother Murdoc that his partner was a champion boxer, and if he was telling the truth, it honestly turned him on. He went to every single one of your matches, always making sure he was in the very front row, closest to the ring so he could get the best view of you of you throwing punches and hear you grunt and growl in the heat of battle. It was also pretty attractive to see you climb the ring and shout to the crowd every time you won, your body decorated in cuts and bruises and blood seeping through your wide grin.

You had a big match coming up for the next series champion belt, so you had a few weeks off to practice and heal up from your most recent match. Every day, from the time the sun rose to when it set across the horizon, Murdoc knew he could find you working out in your training room, sweat drenching your body and streams of air hissing through your clenched teeth.

Today was another day of you vigorously training while Murdoc watched on in silence, a smug grin on his face as you aggressively punched the sandbag hanging from the ceiling. Murdoc remembered having that sandbag put in, and the first one too. He even remembered the day you tore it open from how hard you hit it. Absorbed in his daydreaming, Murdoc didn’t notice to stop for a break, retrieving your towel, and water bottle from their spot near him. When you finally elbowed him in the side, he snapped back to the present, staring at you blankly as you chuckled and poured some water on your head before taking a drink. 

Murdoc watched you for a moment, and before he could stop himself, he challenged you to a fistfight. You choked on your water a bit at his challenge, throwing a concerned and confused look his way. Sure, Murdoc was a pro when it came to street fighting, but you were an _actual_ pro when it came to fist fighting.

And the thought of the fight that would go down between you two intrigued you a bit.

With a grin, you shook Murdoc’s hand, accepting his challenge. You swiftly pulled off your workout shirt, putting on something more appropriate as Murdoc opted to strip down to his t-shirt and jeans. You gave yourself a mental pat on the back for getting your training room padded, otherwise, Murdoc would be getting a lot worse than just what you were planning to dish out.

After removing the wrappings from your hands, you did a quick stretch before getting into your fighting stance, beckoning Murdoc with a smirk. He chuckled and came running at you, his right hand raised and swinging towards you for a killer hook to your jaw. You easily dodged his incoming attack and ducked a bit, blocking the top of your head with your right arm as you swung your left fist into Murdoc’s chest. The blow winded him instantly, a grunt leaving his body as he stumbled back a few steps. You grinned at making the first blow, but your powerful strike only riled Murdoc up more, and he charged at you again, swinging at you with a barrage of fists.

You blocked as many throws as you could, a few blows landing on your face and neck, the fest pummeling your already sore arms. Your fighting instincts quickly kicked in, not wanting to lose to Murdoc, and you began to return fire, your fists deadly and precise. You covered Murdoc in hits, striking him everywhere from the gut up, swinging around his own arms as he hit you back.

Both of you were bruised quite badly, a small dribble of blood flowing from the corner of your mouth where Murdoc had nailed a good punch and knocked one of your teeth out. Grunts and growls left both of you as more and more punches were thrown and landed, your powerful blows making both of you dart around the training room.

Your brain, having been hardwired for true boxing matches, went into overdrive, making you feel like this was the bottom of the round and you were about to lose. You hissed at Murdoc through your teeth as he landed another punch to your chest, your world moving in slow motion as you prepared your knockout blow. You drew back your left arm as far as it would go, watching Murdoc’s eyes widen as he recognized what was happening. You released an involuntary war cry as your powerful left hook flew forward and hit Murdoc square in the mouth, sending him flying back a few feet until he eventually hit the wall and dropped to the floor.

Time went back to normal, your fists clenched at your sides as you panted harshly, watching Murdoc groan and spit a few teeth and some blood onto the floor. Already weak from training, your fighting persona fell and your arms went limp, every fiber of your being screaming in agony from the pounding you just received, and Murdoc couldn’t have fared any better.

With long slow strides, you approached Murdoc, both of you panting and wincing from the pain you were in. You reached your hand down to your lover, which he gladly accepted as you hauled him back to his feet. You laughed breathlessly and patted his arm, watching as he wiped some blood on his shirt.

“Let’s go, babe. I’ve got some painkillers that’ll take away some of that pain. Not sure how it works on the sting of losing, though.”

Murdoc only huffed and rubbed his jaw as you took his free hand and led him to the washroom adjacent from the training room, unable to keep himself from smiling a little as he watched you dig around your many boxing supplies.

Yup, having a boxer as a partner was pretty fucking hot.


End file.
